Gods Eater Burst, Hunters
by DemonBlade1410
Summary: The Gods Eaters of Fenrir branch form an alliance with an organisation called Black Cloud, and their Soldiers called Hunters, genetically enhanced humans who have been injected with 'Epsilon Cells'. The Hunters are strong, but when NOVA returns as a human, bringing Shio back with her, she causes Aragami to begin to evolve into human-like Aragami, what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is DemonBlade1410 with my first story of my whole life! It's a Gods Eater Burst story, which I combined with my own characters that are enhanced soldiers who work for an organisation called Black Cloud. These soldiers posses weapons that work like God Arcs, but are embedded with a special substance called 'Epsilon Cells' that the soldiers of Black Cloud are also embedded with, giving them enhanced everything, and also unbinds Aragami Oracle Cells, yay! These soldiers are called 'Hunters', simple I know, and they will team up with Gods Eaters and stay in the Den! They're Fenrir's partners! So I won't say anymore, just read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gods Eater Burst or any of the characters, places events or stories affiliated, only my hunters and Black Cloud. And if my story resembles anyone else's, I am terribly, truly sorry.

It was a cold dark night, the wind whistled; its high-pitched screams the only thing that could be heard above the roars. A huge crater stood in the middle of the Wailing Plains, a tornado rising from it. Down below, a huge monster rampaged around the crater, trampling everything in its wake. Its numerous tentacles whipped about, destroying everything it touched. It shot beam after beam from the infinite number of eyes on its face. The ouroborous, as it is called, made crater after crater in the ground as it smashed around. It roared to the sky, only this time, it roared in pain.

A lone figure fought the beast, shimmers of blue light flashed through the air as his jet-black sword sliced through it's tentacles, the sword glowing blue each time he would swing, repeatedly wounding the beast and occasionally severing a tentacle. The figure wore a black long sleeved cloak that streamed out behind him; black three-piece shoulder-plates attached to the shoulders of the cloak. The black metal gauntlets that covered his forearms from his elbows up to his wrists covered the sleeves of the cloak. On the underside of the gauntlet, there were thin black rectangular metal boxes attached, each one housing a hidden blade. Under the cloak, a plain black zip-up singlet with a silver zip could be seen, as well as a black belt with a silver buckle that encircled his waist, holding down the black pants. Covering his feet were a pair of black zip-up combat boots, and the edges of the soles were lined with metal, making a kick extremely painful, proven by the fact that he had punctured several of the ouroborous' eyes earlier simply by kicking them. His hands were covered by black fingerless gloves, and he also wore a buckle shaped like a tri-bladed shuriken over his right breast, three straps attached onto it's three edges, one strap going over his shoulder, one under his right arm, and one under his left. These straps held a jet-black sheath fastened to his back. His jet-black sword, the Elucidator, carved through the monster's flesh like a hot knife through butter, each time causing it to scream its disdain to the sky.

His sword was unique, it had a cross-guard shaped like a reverse L, with the vertical metal piece resting directly above the handle, and the horizontal piece attached to the handle only a few centimeters from its end. Adding to that, there was a metal curve attached to the top of the horizontal piece that attached to the tip of the vertical piece. Connected to the flat top of this curve was a jet-black blade, which curved into a single edged tip, closely resembling a katana's tip, only wider and thicker.

As he brought his sword around for another assault, the creature roared in a direct challenge to its adversary. It loosed a beam from its eyes, forcing the man to throw his sword up in a last-ditch block, the sheer force of the beam knocking the sword from his hands. It loosed another beam, confident of its kill, but at the last second, the man disappeared in mid-air, reappearing directly above the beam, a black M6C Socom handgun in hand, he fired off a few shots as he fell to the ground, puncturing one of the eyes of the creature, interrupting its next attack. Landing deftly on his feet, he disappeared briefly to snatch up his sword, only to disappear again. In the space of a nanosecond, he reappeared, having moved too fast for the eyes to see, just above the ouroborous, to drive the sword down into the back of its head. The monster howled in pain, writhing slightly, before it fell to the ground, unmoving. The man ripped his sword out of its head and leaped off to land on the ground in front of it. Flicking the blood off his sword, he slipped it into the sheath on his back.

Grimacing in pain, the man reached into one of the pouches on his belt and removed a small blue pill. He popped the pill into his mouth, it liquefied instantaneously, and he swallowed the liquid. Blue light swirled around him for a moment, and he felt his wounds close up to mere scars. Those would fade in a few hours. Reaching into his belt, he removed a phone and flipped it open, clicking a small button with the letter BC imprinted on it. The phone rang for a few moments, before someone picked up on the other end.

'The mission was a success, I presume?' Answered a feminine voice on the other end. 'Would you have assumed otherwise?' He shot back. 'Maybe…' she teased, giggling slightly. 'Just send pickup' he sighed. 'Ok ok, pickup at your location in 20 seconds' she giggled. 'Ok, Riser out.' The man replied. He snapped the phone shut before sinking to his knees. Riser was exhausted. He'd fought for over half an hour, the mission time limit being 45 minutes.

He ran a gloved hand through his black hair. He really was tired. 'Maybe I should sleep for a few minutes' he mumbled to himself, his eyes suddenly heavy and sliding shut. No, he snapped his eyes back open and got to his feet. Falling asleep in a hostile environment was stupid and dangerous, not to mention a rookie mistake, one that had almost cost him his life some time back. Riser smirked as he reminisced, the memory fresh in his mind as though it had only been yesterday.

He and his team had been hunting Ogretails, he'd only been a rookie then, and after they'd completed the mission, he leaned against one of the dead bodies, and fell asleep. He only awoke when they'd heard a roar, and the sluggishness he felt from sleeping had almost gotten him impaled by a spike when an extra Ogretail had snuck up on them, taking them by surprise. He'd been saved then, by his teammate, who took the spike in her side in a desperate attempt to save him, causing him to desperately call for evacuation whilst the others finished the Ogretail off. They'd been rushed back to base, the restore pill only going so far as to stop the blood, and she had been rushed for immediate surgery. Soon after that, however, they'd developed a new healing kit, even going so far as to give regular restore pills for small wounds, and strong restore pills for major wounds, as well as healing balls for lethal wounds and restore posts that could treat the entire team.

Riser smirked to himself as he thought of how desperately the engineers had worked to develop the new healing kits. Feeling a sudden gust of wind, he noticed the helicopter that was slowly descending above him. A ladder dropped down, and he grabbed hold, climbing hand over hand until he reached the top, and the helicopter took off, flying him back to base. 'Well, now I can sleep…' he thought as he slipped into sweet slumber.

That's the end of chapter one! Yay! Will come up with another chapter soon, but school's killing me right now, but I might get it done soon. For an idea of what Riser looks like, think Kirito's full black outfit from sword art online, except his cloak has shoulder plates, and he wears black metal gauntlets that look like Ezio's gauntlets but without the designs, and black versions of his hidden blades, and also Kirito's sword but single edged instead of a broadsword. I might make Riser dual-wield, but that depends on what the reviewers think, so please review and follow/subscribe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is DemonBlade1410 with a new chapter for Gods Eater Burst, Hunters! Yay! I think I'll be continuing with this series for a while, It might never stop! HAHAHAHA, evil laugh. And I'm gonna make Riser's sword a broadsword again, cuz I did a rough paper sketch and decided that it doesn't look that nice single-edged so he'll swap to a broadsword in this chapter. Oh and I don't think I was clear on this, but the black gauntlets that Riser wears are Ezio's gauntlets from Assassin's Creed Revelations, and black versions of his hidden blades from Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. Oh, and Riser dual wields now, since I gave in to the Sword Art Online side of me. Riser also meets the Gods Eaters in this one, so enough said, read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gods Eater Burst or any of the characters, places events or stories affiliated, only my hunters and Black Cloud. And if my story resembles anyone else's, I am terribly, truly sorry.

Riser snapped awake, startled by a hand on his arm. He instantly went into high alert, forcefully grabbing hold of the hand and was about to twist it into a lock before he saw her face. Silver stared at him, a mix of pain and bewilderment present on her face. Riser sighed and laid back against his chair, releasing her hand, and began fumbling with the release catch on the belt. He finally got the belt undone, and slowly climbed out of the helicopter, stretching his stiff muscles. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He examined the walls for a moment before he realized that he was back in Black Cloud HQ. He reached for the Elucidator, which was strapped to the wall of the helicopter. Wait, he snapped alert again, where was his sword? His eyes deftly skimmed over the wall again, his sword was missing.

'Ahem'. Riser spun around, facing the owner of the cough. Silver wiggled his sword, now resting on her back, and walked away, swaying her hips. Riser groaned inwardly. God she was hot. Silver was the most stunning girl he'd ever met, and the only person who didn't call him by his codename. She was a member of his team, Alpha. She'd known him even before he became a Hunter, and they'd also become Hunters around the same time. Riser was sure that she harbored some secret feelings for him, she having taken a spike in her side in a desperate attempt to save him from a sneak attack by an Ogretail. 'Justin, come on!' Riser jumped slightly, realising he'd been dreaming, and started after her. No one else called him by that name. He smirked. Justin was a ghost, the name of a person he'd left behind long ago. He wasn't Justin anymore; he was nothing like the person he used to be. His mind wandered to the past, a time before he became Riser…

Memories flashed through his mind; 'Get out!' 'Go Go!' No don- aaaagh!' 'It's an Aragami!' 'Holy shit, run!' He snapped his eyes shut, the memory too painful to stand. 'Justin?' a tentative voice called. A hand rested on his shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes. His brown eyes gazed into Silver's black ones, and he sighed. Forcing himself to move, he reached out to grab the belt resting across her chest, and pulled her close, comforted by her presence. After a moment she pulled away, and Riser felt a weight drop into his hands. Looking down, he barely registered the sword in his hand before starting after her again.

Several Hours Later

Miles away from Black Cloud's base, several battles raged on. Several five-person teams wielding huge weapons waged a war against an almost unending number of Aragami, working to prevent them from reaching the residential area. The first five-person team, the First Unit, worked with precision, the long rangers working in almost perfect sync with the short rangers. A girl in red clothes wielded a red long sword, a God Arc to be exact. She was the New-Type, Alisa Illinichi Amiela. Swinging her sword, she targeted an Ogretail with deadly precision, smashing it into the ground with a single hit, killing it instantly. She repeated this, dispatching several more opponents, until dead Aragami lay scattered at her feet. She was obviously an experienced fighter. Switching her God Arc to long-range mode, she fired the assault gun, six shots; six Aragami fell, dead before they hit the ground. She was also an experienced sniper. The woman in green, however, was a different story. This was old type veteran Sakuya Tachibana. She wielded a sniper gun, and firing a single carefully placed shot, four Ogretails fell dead, cleanly punctured by the bullet. A man dressed in blue wielded a buster blade. His sword was massive, a saw blade, and unlike the others, stark white. His white sword resembled an angel swooping each time he made a swing, each swing cutting an Aragami clean in half. This was the old type veteran Soma Schicksal. The third man was dressed in a blue zip-up long-sleeved shirt, a grey shirt-sleeved coat, grey pants and black combat boots. He wielded a red long sword, but his sword was different, it was not a sword to be exact. It was more like a demon's blade, a literal extension of his arm, unable to be removed, retracting into his mutated arm when it was no longer in use. It changed between sword and gun smoother than the others, and this man fought harder and faster than the others. This man was the ex-First Unit leader, Lindow Amamiya, who almost mutated fully into an Aragami if not for the First Unit Leader, who rescued him. The last man was the First Unit leader, Justin Li, a new type wielding a blue long sword and an assault gun. His clothes were similar to Lindow's, a blue long sleeve zip-up shirt, a beach colored shirt-sleeved jacket, grey pants and black combat boots. He fought harder and faster than even Lindow, being the most powerful New Type around. He wielded a Glacier Katana, Tear Stone X, and a Silent Cry X. They fought hard, but the hoard of Aragami seemed to be overwhelming them.

Just as Justin was about to call a retreat, he felt a sudden gust of wind. A quick visual check confirmed that a helicopter was descending from above them. He frowned, he hadn't called for backup yet, so why was this helicopter here? He cut down another Aragami. Returning his gaze to the helicopter, he felt a pang of panic in his gut; this helicopter was branded with an unknown insignia, it looked like a black cloud with a two swords crossed over the front. He frowned at the foreign symbol, trying to place it, before several ropes swung down.

Meanwhile

Riser flung the door of the helicopter open. He assessed the situation with a single glance, multiple hoards of Aragami; packs of Kongou, several Vajiras, multiple Ogretails and Zygotes, fallen species, cross species, it was bad. He noted the shaky line being held in front of the wall, several five-man teams had been deployed by Fenrir to hold the line, but they were beginning to be overwhelmed. He kicked at the coils of rope that lay on the floor, one end of each rope attached to the helicopter floor, sending them spiraling down to the battlefield where one of the five-man teams were fighting. Yanking his swords off the wall, he slipped them on, cross-sheathed on his back. He had been given new swords prior to this mission, after Black Cloud had learned that he had trained with dual weapons. His skill was a little unrefined, but it got the job done. He'd been provided with an upgraded version of the Elucidator, upgraded with the core of the Ouroborous, only it had a Broadsword double-edge instead of a Katana single-edge. The second sword he'd been given was bluish, turquoise to be exact. It was a heavy Broadsword with a diamond shaped tip, cross guard and handle butt. This sword had been forged using the Ouroborous' core and a couple of others too. Placing a hand on the edge, Riser flipped himself off the edge and swung down, grabbing the rope with his free hand. Loosening his grip, he slid down the rope. Drawing his handgun with his free hand, he fired of several shots into the crowd of Aragami, not caring to aim. He knew that with the density of the hoard, at least a few would strike home.

Landing deftly on his feet, he holstered his handgun and drew both swords. They glowed blue as he started his assault, his opponents dropping like flies around him. He carved through his adversaries, his dual wielding literally doubling the damage output. He quickly identified the leader of the group of Gods Eaters and fought his way up to him.

'HEY!' Riser screamed, trying to get his attention. Justin, didn't hear him at first, but spun around when he sensed an attack from behind. Deploying his shield, he bashed the Aragami back and sliced it open. Noting that he was surrounded, he went to pull out a stun grenade when a sword rocketed past him and impaled an Ogretail. Stunned, Justin turned around to face his savior, just in time to see him disappear, retrieve his sword, and shoot past him, rapidly dashing to carve apart enemies on every side, disappearing and reappearing in the space of nanoseconds.

'Damn, he's fast, I'm seeing after images of him' he muttered, observing the battle. Riser suddenly appeared in front of him, scaring the crap out of Justin. 'Holy shit!' he exclaimed, nearly dropping his God Arc. 'Sorry, no time to explain, we have to hold this line! My team members are already individually assisting each of yours! Back up and keep me covered from the rear!' Riser yelled before disappearing again, dropping Aragami each time he reappeared. Justin took the order instantly, grateful that he had saved his life, and lined himself up in front of the wall, using his assault gun to decimate any Aragami within range. Riser cut down a few more Aragami before reaching into his belt. He pulled out a grenade and threw. It sailed clear into the midst of the Aragami, before it detonated and orange smoke spewed out. Riser back flipped right over to where Justin was. 'What the hell was the point of that?' Justin yelled. Riser ignored him and proceeded to pull out his phone. He flipped it open and yelled 'you're good to go Blue Team! Popped orange smoke to indicate position! MAKE IT RAIN!'

'What?' Justin yelled. 'GET DOWN!' Riser tackled Justin to the ground just as a team of fighter jets and helicopters flew past, firing and dropping bombs as they went. In minutes, all the Aragami were decimated. But not all went as planned. Men and women from both factions were left wounded, some dying, their teammates desperately trying to keep them alive. Silver was one of those casualties, and the restore ball had managed to mostly close the wound, but she didn't look well. Riser immediately rushed over. 'What happened?' he demanded. 'She got stabbed' Alisa said, her voice shaking. Justin stood and watched, respectfully giving Riser and Silver some space. Riser cradled her head in his arms, and she groaned in pain. 'Hey boss' she muttered. 'You dumbass.' Riser let out a sigh of relief; she would live to see another day. 'What exactly happened though?' Riser frowned as he tended to the wound. 'I-, I-, I almost got her killed' Alisa sniffed. Riser looked disbelieving, so she continued. 'I didn't notice an Ogretail taking a swing at me, so she pushed me out of the way, and, a-, and-…' her voice failed her and she buried her head in her hands, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Justin strode up to her and firmly wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

Ignoring the reactions of the rest of their teams, Riser flipped his phone open and hit the BC button. In 20 seconds, the helicopters that had carried Riser and his team there arrived, and medics rushed out to tend to the wounded. Gathering Silver into his arms, Riser carefully carried her into the helicopter and ensured she was comfortable. Walking to the door, he caught the First Unit Leader's eye. The First Unit Leader walked over. 'Who are you, where are you from?' He muttered. He had many questions to ask, but this would suffice for now. Riser hesitated for a moment before replying. 'My name is Riser. I'm a Hunter. I work for Black Cloud.' A flicker of recognition passed Justin's face, but if he knew anything, he gave no indication. He simply nodded and raised his hand to his forehead. A simple gesture, but it held just as much meaning than words. Riser returned the salute before closing the helicopter door. As they took off, Riser looked back. Justin still stood there, watching the helicopter as it took off, probably wondering what he should do next.

So that's the end of chapter 2! Hope you guys like it, Chapter 3 might take longer cuz I already had Chapter 2 partially done before I put up Chapter 1, so it came out the next day! Again, I will try to post new chapters as soon as possible, so please review and follow/subscribe. Oh and the turquoise sword that Riser is using is the dark repulsor from sword art online.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, this is DemonBlade1410 with a new chapter to the Gods Eater Burst, Hunters saga! I don't know what a saga is, I think this is what a saga is, not very sure, but anyway plenty of fluff between characters so, read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gods Eater Burst or any of the characters, places events or stories affiliated, only my hunters and Black Cloud. And if my story resembles anyone else's, I am terribly, truly sorry.

Two Hours Later

Justin strode through the hallways of the Far East Branch. He reached his room quickly and slipped inside, collapsing immediately face-forward onto the bed, not even bothering to remove his shoes. He was exhausted; they'd fought the whole hoard of Aragami, and he'd almost gotten killed a bunch of times, and they probably would have all died if not for those Black Cloud guys. If it wasn't for Sakuya and Alisa, he probably would have gotten incapitated more, if not for them firing recovery bullets the moment he got hit. He heard his door open, and he felt hands unbuckling his boots, slipping them off along with his socks, and throwing them into the instant clean/repair machine in a pullout drawer in the wall. He wondered who it was, but the noise of disdain the person made when handling the socks made him sure it was Alisa. He felt hands pull at his shoulders, and he lifted himself off the mattress and into a sitting position. Alisa looked at him, before reaching down and undoing his belt, neatly rolling it up before throwing it into the machine. She gently slipped off his jacket and unzipped his shirt, and those went flying into the machine. Groaning a little, Justin stood up and slipped off his pants, Alisa respectfully turned away, and Justin walked into the shower. This wasn't uncommon, Alisa or Sakuya normally helping him, because he was always so exhausted. Justin came out of the shower 10 minutes later; surprised that Alisa was still there, they normally left when he was showering. He looked her over; she was in her nightclothes; a simple loose fitting blue shirt and a pair of shorts. Slipping on his underwear and a pair of shorts, he straightened up. 'I'm done you know.' He stated simply. Alisa jumped slightly before turning around, clearly flustered, the color slowly rising on her cheeks. She said nothing, so Justin reached over and switched off the light, slipping into the bed. Alisa stood there, standing in the moonlight. She thought of her leader, lying there under the covers, his bare chest still wet from the shower. Making a quick decision, she slipped off her clothes and climbed into bed with him, dressed only in her underwear. She rolled over, her back facing him, and closed her eyes. She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her, and she smiled. Snuggling against his chest, Alisa slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, at Black Cloud HQ

'Feels good?' 'Hell yeah.' Riser moaned. He was currently lying facedown, shirtless, on his bed, and Silver, her wounds completely healed, was giving him a massage. Silver expertly worked out the kinks in his neck and worked her way down his back. As Riser lay there, he couldn't help but think of her, about her beautiful, soft, long black hair, the freckles that adorned her cheeks, her beautiful, beautiful face, her strong, slender arms, her slim, sexy body, her curvaceous hips, her sweet lips, her sexy legs, she was a natural beauty, nothing about her was fake, and Riser wondered what he'd done that no one else did that let him deserve to have her massaging him right now. Then again, she was Chinese, and so was he. 'You awake?' she laughed. 'Yeah' Riser muttered, moaning as she rubbed his lower back. She really was beautiful. He could feel her warm hands loosening the muscles near his waist, and he sighed. Suddenly, he felt her hands on his shoulders, pulling him up. He sat up and lay down on his back, and Silver went to work again, working his chest and arms. 'Shi An?' Riser muttered. 'Hmm? Haven't heard you call me by that name for a while…' she trailed off, gently massaging his right arm. Shi An, that was her real name, Silver was her codename, but she took it more like a nickname. 'Why?' Riser muttered. 'Why what?' Shi An frowned, switching arms. 'Why do you do this?' Riser gazed at her. 'Why? I dunno. We've known each other for a long time, I guess that's why.' She said, gazing lovingly down at him. Wait, lovingly? Riser gazed into her eyes. No, he hadn't read her wrong; the emotions were clearly shown on her face. 'You know, I always wondered why you used to hate me, but suddenly you're all over me.' He replied cheekily. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then she replied: 'I suppose we both changed, and I saw the better side of you, the one that cares about me.' She smiled, and then walked into the toilet to wash her hands. When she came out, Riser still sat shirtless on the bed. She walked over and sat down beside him. Riser hesitated for a moment, but he made his decision. 'Why are you so tense?' She questioned, gently rubbing his arm. He looked at her, and he leaned forward, gently brushing his lips over hers. He felt her tense up for a second, before she relaxed against him, her hands on his chest, welcoming his lips like she'd been waiting for it for a long time. Riser gently broke the kiss, pulling back slightly, but Shi An wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. Moaning in pleasure, they rolled onto their backs, their heads resting on the pillow. They continued to kiss, somehow managing to slip under the covers, and Riser reached over and switched off the light. They made love to each other, and soon they drifted off into sweet slumber.

Several Miles Away

A lone figure stood on the rise of a mountain, a single leg rose to settle on a rock. The figure seemed to be a female human, if it's flesh wasn't completely white. She raised her head slowly, opening eyes devoid of emotion. She slowly opened her mouth and spoke: 'Soon, Gods Eaters, Hunters, Fenrir, Black Cloud, you will all pay. You can run, you can fight, but you can't win. You. Will. Die. Because N.O.V.A has returned, and I am hungrier than ever…'

So that's the end of chapter 3! It's all fluff and no fighting in this one cuz sometimes I think we need to slow down a bit and try to appreciate the people in our lives, and these guys need to too!


End file.
